300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Always Love Studying (2018.09.17)
Event Time *'Start: '''17 September 2018 (At 11.59 AM) *'End: 14 October 2018 (At 11.59 PM) Information '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily login to obtain the following rewards: * (Studying Package) x 1 '''Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 15 login days to obtain the following rewards: * (Studying Gift) x 1 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 20 first wins in Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Studying Deluxe Gift) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Exam Paper) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate as the representative of '''Literature & Language Team (语文队) in the Dream Fantasy Simulation Battle (梦幻模拟战) by using any of the following heroes: to obtain the following rewards: * (Skin Package - Sun Goddess Solus (10 Days)) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 1000 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Complete Interpretation of Middle School Textbook) x 20 Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate as the representative of '''Mathematics Team (数学队) in the Dream Fantasy Simulation Battle (梦幻模拟战) by using any of the following heroes: to obtain the following rewards: * (Skin Package - Mythology Mystic Code of Genesis Gilgamesh (10 Days)) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 1000 * (Super Gold Coin Random Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (New Curriculum Standard of Siku Quanshu) x 20 Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate as the representative of '''English Team (英语队) in the Dream Fantasy Simulation Battle (梦幻模拟战) by using any of the following heroes: to obtain the following rewards: * (Skin Package - KoB Kirito (10 Days)) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 1000 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (College Entrance Examination Counseling Textbook) x 20 Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, participate as the representative of '''Arts & Sciences Team (文理综合) in the Dream Fantasy Simulation Battle (梦幻模拟战) by using any of the following heroes: to obtain the following rewards: * (Skin Package - Rokkon Shojo Mumei (10 Days)) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 1000 * (Super Gold Coin Random Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Full-Mark Composition Selection) x 20 '''Task I (Unlimited Quest): '''During the event, every single top up with an amount of more than 50 Diamonds will obtain the following rewards: * (Eternal Horn) x 1 * (Exam Paper) x 1 '''Task J (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of top up at least 300 diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Complete Interpretation of Middle School Textbook) x 20 * (New Curriculum Standard of Siku Quanshu) x 20 * (College Entrance Examination Counseling Textbook) x 20 * (Full-Mark Composition Selection) x 20 ---- ----